Neglect
by Star Plat1num
Summary: El ignorar pareciera tener el propósito de lastimar sin embargo protege más de lo que debería; tal vez el sentirse sola no la justificaba pero él estaba todavía más hundido. Avisos: Lemmon, violencia. AU, OoC.
1. Mi necesidad humana

He visto decenas de fanfics que me parecen excelentes y otros que ni merece la pena leer, pero los primeros no reciben el mismo reconocimiento ya que suelen ser más complejos y los del otro tipo simplemente son adorados porque tienen demasiado romance y cosas insulsas, me gustaría probar que me equivoco y que realmente no los leen ni aclaman por esas cosas, así que he decidido hacer esta adaptación. El nombre de la obra en la que me basé lo diré más adelante, casi al final para que no vayan a ella y sepan lo que viene, pero a los que sí les suene la trama, he de decirles primeramente que no va a ser tal cual como allá, todavía no finaliza pero si veo que se sale mucho del punto al que quiero llegar lo cortaré y terminaré a mi manera.

Contiene Lemmon algo explícito desde este primer capítulo, lenguaje altisonante más adelante y un poco de OoC además de ciertos temas de violencia, sinceramente dudo que guste mucho la temática porque parece NTR (pero no lo es) al inicio pero lo escribo para probarme a mí mismo que si primero puedo lograr una adaptación, podré escribir cosas mejores más adelante y lo publico aquí para quitarme el pánico escénico. Paso por paso. Por favor no se guíen por la apariencia. Lo hice de este fandom puesto que al final se hizo realidad mi pareja favorita de bleach y porque de aquí he visto más el "problema" que digo.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

* * *

 _ **Neglect.**_

 _Capítulo 1. Mi necesidad Humana._

A veces no sabía qué hacía ella allí, esperando pacientemente a que el reloj anunciara cierta hora. En tardes como esa se preguntaba si realmente esa era la vida que deseaba. Su rutina diaria era hacer las tareas del hogar, cocinar u ordenar comida, comer, ver la televisión y estar pendiente de la puerta a la hora que llegara él...

Tal vez él no era el mejor de los hombres, pero tampoco era el peor. Había llegado al punto en el que ya no sabía si vivía mejor antes puesto que ni ella misma parecía conocer la felicidad.

Miró hacia el reloj y vio que todavía faltaban un par de horas antes de que él se apareciera por allí, miró ahora hacia otro objeto y decidió que tal podría ponerle un poco de color a su rutina. A sus veinticuatro años, Orihime Kurosaki apenas y había probado el alcohol pero ese día se sentía con las ganas de acabarse la botella, de cualquier manera él no lo notaría...

Fue a la cocina por un vaso y al ser una inexperta, lo llenó a tope de sake y de un trago dejó a la mitad el recipiente. La bebida pareció quemarle la garganta mientras se deslizaba por el esófago y el calor le subió a las mejillas, casi escupe el sake pero decidió pasarlo porque tenía ganas de tener un cambio, bebió el resto más despacio. Sirvió de nuevo otra porción de sake pero aprendió que debía de tomarse a tragos, lo hizo con el segundo vaso ya no tan lleno. Poco a poco el calor se iba apoderando de su cuerpo y decidió ir a ponerse algo más ligero, se quitó todo menos las bragas y encima se puso un camisón sumamente delgado, casi transparente. Regresó a seguir tomando hasta terminarse la botella.

En su camino se encontró con un espejo de cuerpo completo y se quedó mirando a sí misma por unos momentos. El reflejo que veía le pareció algo lamentable, ella allí sola en ese apartamento espacioso, con muebles de diseñador y decorado exquisitamente, ella sola con un vaso de sake en la mano dejando pasar su tiempo esperándolo. Por supuesto que lo amaba y prueba de eso era el anillo dorado en su mano izquierda pero aun así se sentía peor que abandonada. Dio un paso más para acercarse al espejo, se miró detenidamente el rostro. Jamás se había sentido con una belleza excepcional pero ahora que se miraba detenidamente, el reflejo le regresaba una imagen agradable y las curvas de su cuerpo eran cercanas a lo que cualquier hombre podía desear pero ¿por qué él no parecía siquiera tomarle importancia? ¿por qué se había casado con ella? las veces que la había tocado, ea simplemente sexo, no era hacer el amor. A él no le importaba hacerla sentir bien, simplemente dejaba de moverse en cuanto él se venía dentro y se daba la media vuelta para dormir o a veces, la agarraba desprevenida en cualquier lugar del apartamento como para saciar su necesidad, sin importarle que ella no estuviese preparada.

Quizás había algo mal en ella puesto que al recordar esos momentos, su cuerpo pidió que él estuviera allí y tocarse no sería suficiente.

— Pediré algo para comer— se dijo para calmar su ansia pero quizá ese fue el peor error que pudo cometer en su vida. Había preparado algo para cuando él llegara pero en ese momento no se le antojó, fue al teléfono en donde tenía algunos números de restaurantes y marcó el primero que vio, un local que vendía pollo frito.

Después de llamar, siguió bebiendo pero ello solamente incrementó su apetito pero no el de comida. Entre sus piernas el calor aumentaba y estaba comenzando a humedecerse, además de que comenzaba a transpirar del resto de su cuerpo.

La espera por la comida se le estaba haciendo eterna pero luego de quién sabe cuánto, el timbre sonó. Fue a abrir la puerta apretando las piernas. Al abrir, se encontró a un muchacho bastante alto y fornido, tenía un casco en la cabeza y vestía una camiseta blanca sencilla, pantalones de mezclilla y una chamarra de cuero, en resumidas cuentas estaba vestido como el típico repartidor pero la mujer lo miró detenidamente y el calor que sentía momentos antes, ahora la hacía sentirse explotar. El repartidor era un chico de alrededor de veinte años, no veía su cabellera por completo pero era de una tonalidad azulada que armonizaba perfecto con sus ojos de casi el mismo color, tenía cara de que prefería estar haciendo cualquier cosa que trabajando pero puso su atención cuando habló. Se introdujo un poco en el apartamento para hacer bien la entrega y Orihime estaba en el recibidor.

— Usted sabe cuánto es— dijo el muchacho abriendo de más los ojos en cuanto notó la vestimenta de aquella mujer; con tal sólo un vistazo pudo ver que ella estaba casi teniendo un orgasmo frente a él y que pese a poseer semejante cuerpo, no era mayor, tal vez tenía uno o dos años más que él.

— Claro...— mustió ella buscando dinero a su alrededor, en una mesita había un plato con algunos billetes y tomó el de mayor numeración para dárselo al joven pero por su condición, se le cayó de las manos. Ambos intentaron recogerlo pero al agacharse, ella perdió el equilibrió y se cayó en cuatro, él sintió que ella le iba a caer encima por lo que se hizo hacia atrás cayendo también sacándole el casco. La larga y anaranjada cabellera de la mujer se le fue al frente y le escondió el rostro. El joven estaba algo fastidiado por tal torpeza e iba a levantarse para largarse si no iba a pasar nada pero ella se le acercó y puso una mano en la pierna de él. Si ya estaba interesado en cuanto la vio en ese camisón ahora el interés había pasado a ser excitación porque los enormes senos de la mujer se transparentaban y a cada momento los pezones se veían más duros. Su hermoso rostro se veía más ansioso de hacer algo más que pagarle cuando lo miró.

Entonces ella llegó al punto de no retorno.

Se acercó al muchacho y lo besó de la manera más fogosa que pudo, en principio entrelazó la lengua con él que ni tardo ni perezoso correspondió con gusto. Luego de varios segundos de probarse al otro, se separaron un poco, para mirarse. Quizá él sintió un poco de culpa pero ella se veía completamente dispuesta a continuar, entonces mandó la culpa al carajo. No siempre se presentaba una oportunidad como esa. No le faltaban mujeres en su vida pero jamás había surgido algo así espontáneo antes y tenía que aprovechar o seguro que se arrepentiría, no todos los días una mujer así se le regalaba.

Ahora la mujer se separó de él y allí en suelo del recibidor se recostó levantando la prenda que supuestamente la cubría y abrió las piernas para mostrar sus bragas completamente mojadas pero las quitó para darle una mejor vista y las arrojó lejos, cayendo debajo de un mueble. El miembro de él reaccionó enseguida irguiéndose dentro de su ropa interior pero en cuanto pudo lo liberó de su prisión de tela, y como pudo se acomodó sobre ella.

— Hazlo.

Hay cosas que no se deben pedir dos veces. Al estar ella tan lubricada, pudo penetrarla fácilmente, su miembro se deslizó hasta el fondo haciéndola gemir fuertemente. Todo aquello era casi irreal, en un momento estaba en una motocicleta queriendo terminar rápido sus entregas y al otro estaba allí teniendo sexo con una desconocida. Comenzó a moverse despacio, sintiendo cómo la estrechéz de la mujer envolvía su pene; ella echó los brazos hacia los lados mientras gemía debido a las embestidas, el jóven la tomó de la cadera con ambas manos para seguir con el vaivén. Los enormes senos de la mujer rebotaban de arriba hacia abajo debido al movimiento, sus rosados y duros pezones parecían querer explotar. Algo hizo que dejara de mirar el enrojecido rostro de ella y miró hacia enfrente, justo de cara al recibidor había una enorme fotografía de la mujer que en ese momento estaba gimiendo como loca debajo de él y un hombre serio de cabellera anaranjada, distinta a la de ella, de penetrantes ojos cafés y piel aduraznada. Ambos se veían felices, ella un poco más, estaban abrazados posando para la cámara y la foto puesta allí estaba como para darle la bienvenida a todo al que entrase.

― Ahh... Ahhh... Mmmhhh... d-duele― gimió Orihime al sentir que el muchacho se agrandaba un poco más, extrañamente el repartidor se sintió todavía más excitado al sentir que la fotografía los estaba observando. No conocía de nada al hombre de la foto pero se veía como todo un jodido amargado y ahora él se estaba cogiendo a su mujer. Se sentía como el rey del mundo.

― ¿Me... detengo?...― preguntó él tomando uno de los senos de ella para aprisionarlo en su mano y apretarlo, ella se retorció un poco apretando las piernas debido a aquella acción, la soltó de inmediato para apoyarse bien en el piso y seguir con las embestidas. Ni de chiste se iba a detener pero quería que ella le dijera que siguiera.

― N-no...― dijo la de cabellera naranja y para demostrar que quería seguir con él, enredó ambas piernas en la cadera de él lo que hizo la penetración más profunda, alcanzando así la zona que la estimulaba más, entonces el muchacho la besó de nuevo mientras solamente sacaba un poco su miembro y lo metía enseguida hasta que sentía el clítoris caliente chocar con su pubis, al hacerlo, producía un sonido que resonaba en la habitación junto con los gemidos de ella. Lo había abrazado del cuello por lo que al tenerlo más cerca, sus senos chocaban contra su camisa pero aún así sentía los pezones de ella trazar círculos, óvalos y líneas de arriba a abajo en su pecho. Sus lenguas se buscaban, la saliva se intercambiaba y al separarse por momentos, hilos de la misma los conectaban y volvían a besarse. El muchacho se percató hasta entonces que ella estaba un poco borracha.

Ella era realmente era hermosa, era sensual y podía tener a cualquiera, como lo estaba demostrando, sin embargo ¿qué hacía allí encerrada? por cómo estaba poniéndose, parecía que no se la habían cogido por un buen rato y eso hasta podía considerarse un crimen, la estaba estimulando con sólo penetrarla, no había tocado mucho sus senos y su clítoris solamente tenía contacto con la piel de él, tampoco estaba tocando sus gluteos o metido una mano entre ellos; no estaban teniendo sexo en otra posición, como le gustaría que ella lo montase y verla moverse de arriba a abajo mientras ella misma se acariciaba otras partes o penetrarla de lado, para tomarla de los senos y aprisionarla para follarla hasta el cansancio, o quizá penetrarla con alguna cosa y quitarle la virtud de atrás también, hacerla correrse por tener dos cosas duras dentro en cada orificio que pudiese servir para tales propósitos, pero solamente estaba allí encima de ella moviéndose casi en automático, pero se sentía estupendo así que lo dejaría pasar por esta vez. Esa mujer no sabía con quién se había metido.

― Me voy a venir― informó él pero en cuanto lo dijo, ella comenzó a gemir más rápido, se soltó de él y abrió las piernas para arquear la espalda mientras las paredes vaginales se contraían, no dejaba de agitar sus caderas y él no dejaba de moverse pero en un momento ella gritó un poco para después dejar salir un poco de fluido. Pese a haber alcanzado el orgasmo, él todavía siguió moviéndose y ella sintió que el pene del muchacho se agitaba un poco, iba a sacarlo para derramarse fuera.

― D-dentro— pidió Orihime ya toda lánguida, solamente estaba allí recostada con las piernas abiertas y los brazos a los costados como al principio esperando que su "invitado" terminara, pero no era una espera angustiante sino que quería sentirlo correrse en ella, sentir el líquido caliente que hacía varios días no tenía dentro. Un gemido ronco salió de los labios del repartidor, luego con una mano tomó su pene, casi al sacarlo de ella el semen salió pero quedó un poco dentro y el resto se esparció por toda su vulva y pubis, como si la hubiese marcado. Luego se quedó arrodillado frente a ella planteándose si hacerlo de nuevo o no.

Entonces ella pareció reaccionar como si hubiera despertado, de repente se levantó causando que el muchacho también lo hiciera, entonces como si nada hubiera pasado, ella tomó el billete que estaba en el suelo junto con el casco y se los puso en la mano al joven para luego abrir la puerta y sacarlo, todavía con los pantalones a media pierna.

Debido al desconcierto, él no pudo reaccionar como debió. Se vio a sí mismo acomodándose la ropa y preguntándose si todo fue real.

— ¿Pero qué mierda?— preguntó sintiendo la ira apoderarse de él pero como todavía se sentía extasiado decidió dejarla de lado por ahora, así que se quedó allí frente al apartamento mirando la puerta.

Del otro lado, la pelinaranja estaba recargada de espaldas sintiendo que todo su mundo acababa de desmoronarse.

— Solamente yo hago estas tonterías — se dijo y fue a su habitación a cambiarse, fue algo rápido pese a que las piernas le temblaban y sus labios vaginales todavía estaban palpitantes.

— Al menos me pagó— se dijo el repartidor planteándose ir y volver a hablar con ella para saber el por qué, que aunque no importase mucho, tenía que tenerlo. Ya no sabía qué pensar.

Entonces el elevador se abrió dejando ver a alguien que ya había visto pero que no conocía. Vestía un traje de oficina negro y traía en las manos un portafolios pero lo que llamaba la atención era su cabellera, anaranjada como atardecer de verano.

— ¿Qué haces frente a mi casa?— preguntó una voz masculina, el muchacho volteó a verlo y se encontró con la mirada penetrante color café pero ahora cargada de una frialdad glaciar.

— Vine a hacer una entrega — dijo el repartidor intentado no intimidarse por el otro hombre pero le resultó casi imposible, fue como si tuviese lásers en lugar de pupilas. " _No lo vas a dejar así, Grimmjow_ " se dijo mentalmente y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar como si solamente hubiese hecho lo que dijo.

El de ojos cafés solamente lo miró irse sin prestarle mucha atención, luego sacó las llaves y las introdujo en la puerta adecuada.

― Llegaste temprano, Ichigo-san— dijo con desgane Orihime sin mirarlo, al escucharlo entrar solamente se puso encima una camiseta que le quedaba grande de color verde. La culpa se le vino encima y en un arranque de adrenalina le pediría perdón a su marido por haber cometido tal acto.

— Sí— respondió él mientras se quitaba con cuidado el saco, entonces la miró de reojo y notó que tenía la cara roja, miró a su alrededor y encontró la botella de saque en la mesa de la sala — Bebiste.

— ¿Huh?

— La botella y ahora que estoy cerca de ti, hueles a alcohol — declaró él ahora desatándose la corbata— Esto no es lo que quiero ver cuando regreso del trabajo. No salgas con estas cosas ahora.

— Perdona— dijo ella avergonzada y le iba a tomar el portafolios para ponerlo donde siempre pero él se le adelantó.

— Déjalo, ve a bañarte para ver si así se te quita ese olor— dijo Ichigo tomando sus cosas para irse al estudio.

— Está bien— dijo ella sintiendo un par de lágrimas escaparse. " _No, no puede saberlo_ " pensó ella dirigiéndose al baño pero sintió que algo escurría entre sus piernas, todavía tenía el semen de aquel muchacho entre las piernas y el que tenía dentro todavía no terminaba de salir.

Orihime se metió a la ducha y caviló mientras el agua caliente se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo.

— Él ni siquiera notó algo distinto y no lo sabrá jamás si no doy indicios— se dijo la pelinaranja— ¿Por qué eso no me hace feliz?

Mientras tanto, Ichigo prendía su computadora y dejaba a un lado de ésta su portafolios.

— Esconde algo- dijo el hombre en voz alta y se aseguró que la habitación estuviese cerrada.— No, no puede imaginar lo que hago, pero si sí, tengo que ver cómo lo manejo— dijo mientras abría el maletín y miraba que sus cuchillos y pistola estuviesen en su lugar.

Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y aguzó el oído, seguía escuchando agua correr.

— No es posible, en estas cosas ella es muy torpe— se autoconvenció el pelinaranja.

Mientras tanto ella seguía debajo de los chorros de agua.

— Ichigo-san...

Él se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

— Orihime- murmuró el hombre mirando la pantalla de la computadora, allí tenía una foto de su esposa, de días antes de casarse y frunció el ceño, entonces abrió una ventana para ocultar la imagen.

—No se interesa ni un poco en mí— dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, aunque estuviesen en distintas habitaciones, lo dijeron con el mismo pesar y sentimiento.

* * *

 _Notas del autor: si ahora creen que Orihime es horrible, no juzguen que viene lo peor y creo que hay un indicio muy grande aquí.No justifico nada de lo que escribí pero recuerden que es una historia ficticia y no vale la pena que gasten su tiempo en reclamos además de que la advertencia puesta está._

 _Saluti._


	2. Patéticos

Aquí vamos de nuevo con esta historia, por lo que veo sí la están leyendo o al menos entrando y con eso tengo suficiente. Agradezco mucho los reviews, creí que realmente no los tendría, gracias por alentarme a seguirlo.

Ahora veremos un poco más de lo que siente Ichigo, quien no es lo que parece. Quizás lo odien un poco pero prometo que más adelante se revindicará.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

* * *

 **Neglect.**

 _Capítulo 2: Patéticos._

Orihime Kurosaki se recostó luego de secarse el cabello y hacer todo lo que correspondía antes de irse a dormir. Se sentó del lado que le correspondía de la cama y suspiró porque ahora que se puso a cavilar luego de lo que hizo en la tarde, notó todo lo que su esposo no hacía, comenzando desde las cosas carnales hasta llegar a las cosas mínimas como por ejemplo, estar allí a su lado ya recostado junto a ella. Ichigo siempre se acostaba tarde, ella solamente lo sentía deslizarse dentro de las cobijas y acostarse de espalda a ella, ¿hacía cuánto que no le daba las buenas noches?

— Nunca lo ha hecho— se dijo la mujer mientras suspiraba. Dejó el asunto por ahora para rememorar lo que pasó hacía unas horas, primero pensó en lo irresponsable que fue al beberse todo el sake, pudo haber parado en el hospital pues nunca en su vida se había puesto completamente ebria y de no ser porque ocurrió aquello, quizá habría ido por los vinos que su esposo guardaba en el estudio. — Soy tan patética.

A la primera 'oportunidad' se puso a beber y eso no era propio de ella, nunca lo había sido y no empezaría a esas alturas.

Recordó ahora al repartidor, no recordaba ni su cara, solamente recordaba su ronca voz, su miembro dentro y su fornido cuerpo sobre el de ella, solamente atinaba a decir que era bastante alto pero si lo veía de nuevo seguramente lo reconocería.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y se puso de lado para tratar de dormir. Pensaba que le iba a costar mucho trabajo, quizás la conciencia no podría dejarla dormir pero su cuerpo de inmediato resintió la actividad física.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió dejando entrar a Ichigo con el cabello algo húmedo porque antes de acostarse tomaba una ducha. Se retiró una bata de dormir y se metió entre las cobijas; como todas las noches, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su esposa, que siempre lucía bastante tranquilo pero esa noche ella se notaba distinta.

— No quiero pensar lo peor— murmuró él frunciendo el ceño.

Nunca en su vida se sintió amenazado por nada pero ahora, aquella mueca de preocupación que tenía la mujer lo ponía intranquilo. Siempre iba a estar el "¿Y si...?" con su trabajo.

— Buenas noches.— le susurró, ya lo hacía por costumbre puesto que ella a esas horas ya estaba tan dormida que ni lo notaba.— Ella no te va a responder.

Y no la culpaba, él era el que jamás se mostraba en la habitación antes de que ella se durmiera pues quería evitar alguna charla que lo delatase aunque sea un poco, a lo mejor no ocurría pero prefería prevenir, no quería lidiar con lo que ocurriría después si se enteraba. Además tenía cierto miedo de lo que ella pudiera hacer en su corazón; si le temía a algo era a ella, ella y su manera de ser. Personas como él solamente vivían para una cosa y el resto ya era solamente una máscara.

— Soy patético— se dijo y le dio la espalda a Orihime reprimiendo todo impulso que pudiese seguir luego de admirarla.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Orihime como siempre, solamente escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina, señal de que Ichigo se estaba preparando café. Se levantó para poder ofrecerle algo, las piernas le dolían pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

— Ichigo-san— lo llamó la mujer con temor puesto que creía que él estaría molesto todavía por lo del día anterior.

— Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que te levantes— respondió él poniendo el café en un termo. Ya estaba con su traje de siempre y su portafolios listo. Ella se acercó a la cocina para ayudarlo. Siempre le decía lo mismo pero era mas bien como rutinario.

— H-hoy te vas un poco más temprano— dijo ella poniéndole cerca la tapa del recipiente.

— Sí.

— ¿Vas a llegar temprano como ayer?— preguntó Orihime sin alguna otra intención mas que saber.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó ahora Ichigo con recelo y le dio una de sus frías miradas. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella para mirarla mejor.

— Para tener lista tu cena— respondió la mujer algo asustada por la actitud que tomó él. Jamás lo había visto enojado pero ahora parecía que se encaminaba hacia allá.

— No tengo idea—contestó él tapando el termo y metiéndolo en otra bolsa, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Ichigo-san— llamó pero él no respondió, simplemente la miró— Que te vaya bien...

— ...

Él no dijo algo, tan solo asintió y abrió. Se detuvo un segundo y regresó a verla. A veces odiaba que ella fuera tan buena e ingenua, otra mujer ya le habría pedido el divorcio o hasta lo habría mandado a matar pero ella no y por eso era perfecta para él.

— No me esperes despierta si ves que llego tarde— dijo él y quiso salir rápido pero no pudo porque la cara de sorpresa que puso su esposa lo desconcertó y lo hizo aun más porque ella se sonrojó como si la hubiera halagado.

—Está bien— murmuró ella mirando el suelo avergonzada. ¿Por qué se ponía así? si no le soltó alguna palabra dulce o se despidió cariñosamente de ella, era que Orihime así podía percibir la preocupación de él para con ella, era tan poco lo que se decían que tenía para alegrarse con aquella frase que solamente le pedía que no se desvelara. La puerta sonó cerrándose y entonces ella volvió su vista hacia ella, su esposo ya se había ido.

No podía seguir así, su desliz no tenía más de doce horas pero ya sentía que lo hizo hacía años. Era mejor aclararlo todo y le surgió la idea de hablar con aquel muchacho para pedirle una disculpa apropiada, lo había usado para calmar sus ansias.

— Más tarde— dijo Orihime flaqueando en su decisión y se puso a escombrar lo poco que había.

El resto del día lo pasó trabajando, ella era economista, pero mas bien hacía de asesora fiscal y hasta de contadora de la empresa de un par de sus primos y trabajaba desde casa con los datos que le mandaban, todos sus libros los tenía en orden pero diario se dedicaba un poco a revisarlos y a estudiarlos, le pagaban una cantidad razonable y al no tener otros gastos, podía permitirse junto a Ichigo tal apartamento. Le hubiese gustado salir a trabajar directamente a la empresa pero su esposo le dijo que no se preocupara por ello y habló con los primos para que la dejaran trabajar desde allí. Ellos no tuvieron problema y estuvieron contentos de que por fin ella encontrase a un hombre que la cuidara, así que aceptaron encantados.

Vio la hora y notó que ya eran las tres de la tarde, era ahora o nunca. Se dirigió al teléfono para marcar y ordenar de nuevo algo de pollo frito.

* * *

— Lleva esta orden al mismo lugar de ayer— dijo una mujer de piel morena pero con cabellera rubia a un muchacho que estaba sentado en la mesa del local de pollo frito.

— No fastidies—respondió él ignorando a la mujer pero ella tomó una escoba para amenazarlo. Guardó su teléfono que anteriormente estaba revisando.

— Es tu trabajo, tú aceptaste venir a ayudarme y ahora ve a hacer lo que te digo o le diré a tu madre que no estás cumpliendo con tu palabra— dijo ella con tono severo— ¿O no quieres ir porque te dijeron algo? ¿te trataron mal o qué pasó?

" _Me trataron muy bien_ " pensó el muchacho sonriendo de medio lado y se levantó.

— Lo haré pero no porque me lo pides— dijo él con altivez y tomó el paquete para salir.

— Te soporto porque tu madre es muy buena conmigo de lo contrario ya te habría mandado al carajo, Grimmjow— se dijo la mujer y se fue a cocinar las demás órdenes.

Afuera, el muchacho de cabellera turquesa estaba fuera intentando encender su motocicleta, aunque no le quedase muy lejos aquel edificio, no quería asolearse. Se sintió observado y miró hacia el frente, una chica de larga cabellera verde y de ojos grises que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—No seas tan rudo con Halibel, ella quiere sacar su negocio adelante—comentó ella.

— Y me dices eso por...

— Porque a veces eres muy grosero.

—¿Y?

— No deberías ser así con ella, es tu hermana.

— Media hermana— corrigió él con fastidio. Realmente aquel local de pollo frito era de su difunto padre, la morena era su media hermana y él era un hijo ilegítimo pero al morir el padre de ambos lo reconoció así que les dejó el local y ella era la que lo administraba pero como solamente era dueña de la mitad, quería que él colaborara también así que le pedía que hiciera las entregas. Grimmjow no tenía otra fuente de ingresos y todavía no acababa la universidad además su madre estaba algo enferma por lo que iba allí a medio trabajar para sacar dinero, medio trabajaba porque de todas formas estaba estipulado que él tendría la mitad de las ganancias pero aún así su madre lo mandaba a ayudar.

— Lo que sea, es parte de tu familia, haz el esfuerzo.

— Como ya habrás visto, solamente escucho a mi madre y eso a veces, no tengo porqué escucharte. Si soy grosero o no, es mi maldito problema, ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo y vete a hacer el tuyo Neliel—indicó él con una sonrisa pero lejos de mostrarla feliz, lo hizo con arrogancia.

— No soporto que seas así Grimmjow— reconoció la chica de ojos grises con algo de tristeza. Ella también trabajaba en aquel local porque Halibel era una gran amiga de años y necesitaba todo el apoyo del mundo porque su padre era lo único que le quedaba y al morir, la morena se vino un poco abajo; pero quizá su motivo más fuerte era que quería estar cerca de él. Llevaba enamorada de Grimmjow casi desde que lo conoció, el día en el que su amiga comenzó a hacerse cargo del local y de eso ya tenía casi tres años, en los cuales no había ni avanzado un poco con él. Ni ella misma sabía qué le gustaba de aquel chico, era grosero, tosco y jamás le hablaba más de la cuenta y pese que al inicio se sintió atraída a su físico, fueron cosas pequeñas como el ayudarla a cargar cosas demasiado pesadas para ella, acompañarla cerca de su casa cuando era muy tarde o hablar con él cuando no se ponía en plan insoportable las que la hacían suspirar por él.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?— preguntó él cambiando de tema y le sonrió casi amablemente mientras se subía en el vehículo. Neliel se tensó un poco e intentó no sonrojarse.

— Dime.

— Mira, ve al directorio.

— Ajá— exclamó ella desconcertada pero atenta.

— ¡Y BUSCA EL NOMBRE DE ALGUIEN A QUIEN LE IMPORTE QUE NO ME SOPORTES!— gritó arrancando la motocicleta mientras reía socarronamente.

Quiso gritarle que era un idiota pero no pudo porque probablemente él no la escucharía y porque no podía llamarlo así por más que quisiera.

— La tonta soy yo por creer que me hará caso. Soy patética— se dijo la muchacha y regresó a hacer su trabajo, el cual consistía en la cocina y la limpieza.

* * *

Grimmjow no siempre se sentía bien cuando soltaba comentarios desagradables como los que acababa de decir y menos con Neliel, ella siempre era amable con él y nunca lo trataba mal, si tan solo no le prestara tanta atención y no lo cuidase tanto, ya se la habría llevado a la cama porque ella tenía todo lo que a él le gustaba pero estaba seguro de que ella terminaría enamorándose de él o peor, él de ella, estaba también seguro de que pasaría fácilmente porque Neliel no le era indiferente para nada pero él no quería ese tipo de sentimientos, a su madre le trajeron muchas dificultades y no quería pasar por ello así que solamente se dedicaba a acostarse con cualquier chica o mujer que quisiera pasar el rato, justo como el día anterior. Pero ahora estaba perturbado por la mujer de cabellera anaranjada, tan hermosa y tan necesitada.

— Se quedó con más ganas— murmuró con ironía mientras subía las escaleras, lo dedujo porque a nadie le apetece realmente comer pollo frito dos días seguidos. Por ahora tampoco tenía otro tipo de compromisos así que sí, nuevamente se follaría a esa mujer, pero sin quererlo pensó en el hombre que vio el día anterior, el esposo de ella. Esa mirada fría podría pertenecerle incluso a un asesino y algo le decía que tenía muchas probabilidades de serlo. Esa mujer no valía su vida pero el aroma a peligro lo hacía querer seguir con ella, además tenía que estar equivocado.

Tocó el timbre y Orihime abrió despacio, como si le diera pena el hacerlo. En cuanto estuvo abierta por completo, Grimmjow sonrió de medio lado y le extendió la bolsa. La mujer lo miró sorprendida, primero porque él parecía tan tranquilo de estar ahí, como si no hubiera ocurrido lo del día anterior y en segundo porque encontró que el repartidor era alguien sumamente atractivo, lo cual le nubló los pensamientos que tenía acerca de hablar con él y comenzar a recordar cómo se sentía el miembro del joven dentro, los sonidos obscenos que hacía mientras la penetraba, su lengua jugando con la de ella, el orgasmo que alcanzó gracias a él y lo caliente de su semen en ella. El repartidor la miró y también pensó en lo mismo pero se centró en la mujer, sin duda era una belleza y pocas veces se había acostado con alguien de ese calibre, ella no era muy alta pero tampoco una mujer pequeña, sus senos eran todavía más grandes de lo que recordaba, su cintura era tan estrecha que podía rodearla con un solo brazo; su ancha cadera sostenía a un hermoso par de bien torneadas piernas. Aquel bastardo de mirada fría tenía una suerte de los mil demonios pero parecía que no aprovechaba la mujer que tenía y por eso ahora iba a estar él, si no planearía quitársela al menos iba a acostarse con ella lo más que pudiera, a esa resolución llegó luego de verla esa segunda vez.

Orihime Kurosaki no pudo decir algo más ya que le vino una gran vergüenza y de inmediato volvió a querer estar acostada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y él encima arrancándole gemidos. Grimmjow pensó que sí ocurriría y dio un paso al frente para comenzar pero ella de inmediato puso una barrera.

— Aquí tienes, quédate con el cambio— dijo ella sintiéndose la peor de las cobardes, le puso el billete en la misma mano de la cual le arrebató la bolsa con su comida y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El repartidor se quedó allí sin reaccionar por varios momentos, no se lo podía creer.

" _Estuviste a punto de volver a cometer el mismo error ¿qué pasa contigo_?" se regañó Orihime recargada del otro lado de la puerta, no pensaba claro, ella simplemente reaccionó ante el muchacho. Pero se sintió culpable por dejarlo allí y volteó a observarlo por la mirilla de la puerta, su corazón se aceleró al ver que el muchacho se quitaba el casco para acomodarse su cabellera con expresión de desconcierto pero mirando a la puerta como esperándola. El corazón de ella golpeteó todavía más fuerte al notarlo, sin duda el físico de aquel joven le atraía pero también sintió intenciones de su parte por volver a tener sexo con ella. Se sintió deseada, aquel muchacho la deseaba y ella comenzaba a quererlo de nuevo.

— Me siento patético esperando— se dijo Grimmjow y se dio la vuelta para irse, por ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Justo bajó el primer escalón cuando el elevador se abrió.

La mujer comenzó a sentir calor, como el día anterior, sin evitarlo deslizó una mano entre el pantalón que traía ese día para acariciar su entrepierna húmeda debido al recuerdo del miembro que alojó el día anterior y que ahora estaba del otro lado de la puerta esperándola junto con su dueño. Desabrochó la prenda inferior para quitársela, lo hizo junto a las bragas y subió la camiseta junto con el sostén para recibirlo. Su parte racional la abandonó y decidió que lo haría, después de todo, su esposo seguro tampoco lo notaría.

— ¡Entra, vamos a...— dijo mientras abría la puerta pero allí ya no estaba el muchacho sino Ichigo quien la miró sorprendido por aquel recibimiento pero luego compuso un gesto de seriedad. — Hacerlo!

— Orihime— dijo él en tono severo para aparentar el desconcierto pero realmente estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Pocas veces había visto a su esposa así, de hecho ya tenía algunas semanas que no la veía de esa manera. Trató por todos sus medios de no hacer algo con ella porque de pronto le vino una duda muy grande.

— I-ichigo-san... yo...— intentó explicarse ella pero no había forma de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?— preguntó el hombre apartando la mirada de Orihime, lo hizo más que nada para no comenzar a excitarse porque solamente había ido a cambiarse pero ella lo tomó como rechazo. Entonces ella lo abrazó así como estaba de un costado.

— S-solamente...— la situación la ayudó a que pensara rápido en algo—Hace mucho que no tenemos sexo y-y estaba pensando en ti, yo... me estaba, tú sabes... entonces escuché el elevador y decidí recibirte.

— ¿Y cómo sabías que era yo?— preguntó Ichigo, aquella era la duda que tenía, no había forma en la que su esposa supiese que ese día llegaría mucho antes. " _No flaquees, no caigas ahora ante ella_ " se dijo al sentir los redondos senos de su mujer en el brazo.

— N-no sé, yo so-solo me excité pensando en ti Ichigo-san y creí que eras tú, ¡ya no puedo!— dijo ella afianzando su abrazo pero se sentía tan avergonzada por mentirle así, por recibirlo así que se deslizó hacia el suelo y solamente lo tomó de una mano mientras comenzaba a llorar.

— No lo hagas de nuevo, pudo ser el vecino quien llegase— dijo él apartando su mano despacio y se fue a su habitación. Orihime se quedó allí llorando porque en ese momento la infelicidad le ganó a la vergüenza.

¿Qué había de malo con ella? se levantó y volvió a vestirse, se fue al baño a secarse las lágrimas, se sentó en la taza del baño todavía intentando calmarse pero luego de unos minutos escuchó que tocaban la puerta de ese cuarto.

— Orihime— llamó él con calma pero ella todavía no quería hablarle— Solamente vine por algo, hoy sí llegaré tarde así que no prepares nada y no me esperes despierta.

La mujer no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí pensando en qué diferente se sentía esa despedida a la de temprano ese mismo día.

Ichigo suspiró y se quedó esperando un poco a ver si ella salía pero no pasó nada, era imposible que Orihime saliera luego de aquel desplante. Si por él fuera, le habría dado lo que quería pero ahora no era momento, tenía algo más importante que atender.

Iba a salir del apartamento pero notó un empaque de pollo frito sin abrir cerca de la puerta. ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado la comida allí? regresó a ponerla sobre una encimera para que se la comiera o la guardara.

Volvió hacia la salida y ahora miró la fotografía del día de su boda que usualmente no veía porque ella estaba allí en esa dirección despidiéndolo.

Nuevamente se sintió patético por el sentimiento que tenía.

* * *

Ichigo condujo un tramo desde su casa y dejó después su automóvil en un estacionamiento público, caminó un par de cuadras y entró a un bar poco concurrido de esa zona. Se sentó a la barra y pidió un Bourbon que fue servido de inmediato, miró el reloj de pared, su cita ya debería de estar allí.

— Perdona la demora— dijo una voz femenina. Él simplemente dio un trago a su bebida.

— Casi acabo de llegar— respondió él mirando a una mujer de cabellera castaña, ella le besó profundamente nada más al acercarse a él— Quiero de lo que tomas— murmuró ella y se sentó a su lado.

— Otro Bourbon— pidió Ichigo mientras le sonreía a su acompañante.— Saliendo de aquí, vamos por allí.

— ¿A qué?— murmuró ella algo sonrojada.

— A hacer lo que quieras— le dijo y la tomó de la barbilla para hacer que ella se volteara y besarla de nuevo, importándole muy poco que estuviese atrayendo bastantes miradas.

* * *

 _Notas del autor: Mi lengua materna no es el español pero llevo poco más de la mitad de mi vida estudiándolo y he estado en países que lo hablan, me gusta mucho hablarlo y practicarlo; no me gusta cómo manejan los fanfics de otras lenguas que conozco y quise probar aquí, creo que no estoy mal y ya he escrito cosas en español pero nadie las ha visto, la persona que contacté de beta reader me dijo que no estaba mal en ningún lado ya que suelo equivocarme en los verbos o con la gramática pero si ven un error, les agradecería que me lo dijeran._

 _Les insisto en que mi intención no es hacer ver mal a ningún personaje, es simplemente quitarme las ganas de escribirlos de esta manera, de una perspectiva hasta cierto punto casi de novela. Les diré que me baso en un manhwa y el artista es algo rudo con sus personajes pero como aquí intento adaptarlo para que se apegue a los personajes, sí intento dar una perspectiva que pueda agradar. Me estoy tomando varias libertades rellenando lo que no se ve y si cuando dé el nombre ven que no está la escena es porque yo la escribí, así ocurrió con la mayor parte de este capítulo._

 _Saluti._


	3. Un paso adelante, retrocede dos

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios, que están divididos por lo que veo. Aunque mayormente son de conformidad y eso me alegra bastante.

Ahora, diré lo siguiente. Veo que hay personas que no están conformes con el enfoque de este fanfiction y que no ven que la historia del manhwa en el que me basé sea algo de romance pero creo que hay que mejorar en la comprensión de lectura pues en los géneros principales no son los de romance o de ese tipo y creo que es un poco obvio que si me baso en esa historia por ende no será lo principal; también convendría que revisaran la definición de "adaptación" puesto que es lo que justamente estoy haciendo, nunca dije que lo pondría igual y si hay gente que conoce la historia original verá que hay gran diferencia.

También estoy un poco decepcionado de que vi que el punto que quería probar se dejó ver muy rápido, además de que muchas personas parecen no leer estas notas ni las finales porque en ellas expreso bien el punto que quiero y lo que no quiero; me comentaron que este fanfic se recomendó en una página de facebook y agradezco la atención pero creo que aquellas personas que leen tales recomendaciones, están un poco más acostumbradas a fanfics con trama distinta, sé que es porque la pareja principal es canon y hay fanfics muy buenos pero con trama un poco menos 'cruda', por así decirlo y mi intención nunca fue 'ofender' a nadie (si es que por allí hay alguna persona así, lo cual no dudo), simplemente quería quitarme las ganas de publicar algo que pueda ser leído en una de las lenguas que me gustan tanto.

Ahora bien, la persona que se encarga de hacer recomendaciones, creo que debió de tener un mejor juicio al poner este fic en la página puesto que tuvo que leerlo antes y discernir si es una trama que a varios les llegase a gustar, reconozco que puede ser interesante leer algo distinto pero vi el hashtag que utiliza los días de las recomendaciones y los fanfics que vi distan mucho de éste, indico esto porque no me gustaría que esta persona resultara afectada u ofendida de alguna manera.

Tampoco lo dejaré por aquellas cuestiones, es mi adaptación y mi decisión es seguirla así como también es decisión de cada quien entrar o no a leer. No se obliga a nadie y si lo hacen es la curiosidad la que les trajo, vistas o no lo seguiré escribiendo; otra cosa, creo que es un poco injusto que si no fue mi decisión revelar el nombre todavía, hubiese alguien que sí lo hizo solamente porque no le pareció cómo manejé las cosas.

Pero está bien, si me tomase en serio todo lo que leo tendría que abandonar internet e ir a encerrarme con el rey al castillo. Todos somos libres de comentar y por eso está la sección, pero esa libertad conlleva a que yo también pueda dar una respuesta o de expresarme.

No me molesto puesto que ya sabía a qué me exponía y fui advertido pero no me importó, era solo que quería ver cómo escribía y todo esto es para aclarar.

Sin más qué agregar y si todavía gustan acompañarme, proseguiré con el **fanfic**.

Tal vez lo cambie para el siguiente capítulo a clasificación **M** , para que así solamente entren las personas que realmente gusten de este tipo de tramas.

Disclaimer: nada es mío salvo lo que yo ponga para beneficio de la historia.

* * *

 **Neglect.**

 _Capítulo 3. Un paso adelante, retrocede dos._

— Espera— pidió Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras detenía los constantes besos de la mujer que lo acompañaba. Ambos estaban en el elevador de un edificio cercano al bar.

— ¿Por qué no empezamos ya? detengámoslo y...— dijo ella dirigiendo su mano hacia los botones pero él se la detuvo.

— Aquí no puedo hacer lo que quiero— la calló él y detuvo a la mujer para evitar que lo siguiera besando. Llegaron pronto al piso que querían y ella salió lo más rápido que pudo porque estaba totalmente ansiosa.

— No sabía que tenías un lugar así, el edificio se ve lujoso— comentó ella mirando por el pasillo, él le indicó cuál puerta era y sacó las llaves. La dejó entrar primero.

— Bienvenida— respondió él encendiendo la luz, entonces la mujer se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraban.

El lugar distaba mucho de ser una habitación normal, era casi blanco excepto por unos rastros de color café en las paredes y en lugar de muebles como cama o cómodas, había una mesa con varios instrumentos extraños para ella pero otros muy conocidos, una cadena con un gran gancho colgaba del techo y había una mesa parecida a las de operaciones.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— balbuceó la mujer sintiendo escalofríos y su instinto le dijo que debía correr pero ya era tarde, Ichigo había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

— Tiene muchos nombres pero llámalo "mi laboratorio"— dijo susurrándole al oído en un tono completamente distinto al que usaba fuera de ese lugar.

La mujer perdió el conocimiento luego de oírlo.

Para cuando volvió en sí, se encontraba desnuda y atada de pies y manos mientras colgaba hacia abajo desde el gancho que vio antes, las ataduras le lastimaron la piel y sentía sangre escurrir de ellas. Toda la situación iba mucho más allá de su comprensión.

— ¿Pero qué haces?— gritó apenas y fue consciente de que todavía tenía habla.— Si es un juego de masoquismo déjame decirte que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era un juego, el hombre de cabellera naranja tenía puesta una especie de bata que le cubría las ropas por completo, guantes de látex y cubre bocas.

— Pues tu esposo cree que sí te gustan los juegos, es por eso que él se enteró que estabas teniendo una aventura— declaró Ichigo tomando un cuchillo, siempre le gustaba empezar con ellos.

— ¿M-mi espo-esposo?— balbuceó ella sin creerlo, además por su posición se le dificultaba hablar.— ¿Él te mandó a hacerme ésto?...— no obtuvo respuesta, simplemente vio que su captor avanzaba hacia ella con el arma en la mano.— ¡No puedo morir solamente por haber tenido un par de aventuras!

— Si la gente muriera por engañar a sus parejas, habría miles de muertes. No te confundas, tú vas a morir porque te descubrieron teniendo una—explicó el pelinaranja y sin más, le encajó el cuchillo en el estómago. La mujer soltó un alarido tan fuerte que Ichigo se vio tentado a cubrirse los oídos pero a esas alturas de su vida y de su profesión, ya estaba un poco acostumbrado. — No es nada personal, tú trabajabas en una oficina para ganar tu sueldo, yo hago esto para ganar el mío. Seré rápido.

Sacó el cuchillo y lo encajó en un punto vital para evitar que gritara una segunda vez pero ello causó que la sangre se regara por todo el suelo.

* * *

El trabajo terminó en poco tiempo, no era muy complicado hacer que el cadáver cupiera en tan sólo cuatro cajas medianas, simplemente se tenía que saber en dónde cortar. Ichigo estaba terminando de "empacar" y una chica de cabellera rojiza estaba a su lado revisando unos papeles.

— Ichigo-senpai, me sorprende lo bien qué haces esto— dijo ella escribiendo el nombre de él en las hojas que tenía en manos.

— Ajá— dijo él sin hacerle mucho caso. Justo cuando cerró la última caja, llegaron otros sujetos vestidos como empleados de mudanza para llevarse el cadáver descuartizado. Ichigo simplemente se levantó para quitarse las cubiertas de ropa que tenía, las dejó de lado y se fue sin decir más.

— Encárguense del resto— les pidió la muchacha y salió detrás del de cabellera naranja.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el elevador para ir posteriormente al estacionamiento del sótano de aquel edificio pero dentro del cubículo, la pelirroja intentaba hacerle la plática a Ichigo.

— Ya son casi la una— comentó ella mirando la pantalla de su celular pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que él estaba de pie viendo hacia la puerta.— Esa mujer de la que te encargaste fue tonta.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque si se quiere tener una aventura, debería de ser en el día, cuando el marido esté completamente sumido en su trabajo.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? todavía estás en edad de buscarte un novio y no un marido, Riruka— aseveró el hombre sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

— Hasta crees que tengo tiempo para ello, ¿cómo le hiciste para conseguir esposa? y peor aún ¿cómo tienes tiempo para ella?— preguntó la muchacha sonriendo de medio lado porque ella sabía que ese tema era la fibra sensible del hombre.

— No necesitas tiempo si solamente es tu cubierta— respondió Ichigo y justo en ese momento el elevador se abrió pues llegaron a donde querían.

— ¿No es algo frío llamar "cubierta" a una mujer? ¿Qué no la quieres ni un poco? hiciste un juramento de amarla y respetarla— recalcó ella pero se ganó una mirada que claramente indicaba que se estaba pasando de la raya con ese tema. Mientras ella le preguntaba, caminaron hacia el auto de él.

— Como te dije, ¿tú qué sabes?— volvió a insistir el hombre y se subió dando un portazo mientras arrancaba sin siquiera despedirse.

Riruka solamente lo miró irse mientras dejaba de reprimir el sonrojo que venía aguantando desde que se subió al elevador con él.

— Es tan frío... quizá por eso me gusta— se dijo a sí misma y se dio cuenta que necesitaba que él la llevara cerca de su casa pero lo olvidó totalmente al distraerse con otros pensamientos, así que sacó su teléfono para llamar un taxi.

* * *

En su camino, Ichigo se puso a pensar un poco en lo que aquella chica le dijo. Aceptaba abiertamente que la razón por la cual se casó era para cubrir su trabajo, o más bien, su estilo de vida. ¿Qué mejor que conseguir una mujer que además de hermosa, ya tuviera una carrera y trabajo? Podían ser considerados como un matrimonio moderno y pasar desapercibidos pero se estaría mintiendo en una parte, él realmente pudo haber seguido con su vida solo y consagrarse a ello, después de todo, la familia que tenía estaba distanciada y muy rara vez se comunicaba con ellos, no veía a sus hermanas desde su boda, pero no quiso, comenzó a pensar en que Orihime sería perfecta para él desde el día que la conoció y todavía lo seguía pensando.

— Casi no hemos cambiado— se dijo en voz alta y pensó en ella, se estaba comportando extraño, esa misma tarde lo recibió como nunca antes y tuvo que dominarse mucho para no caer ante ella y el día anterior estaba medio ebria. ¿Es que acaso ahora ella se estaba revelando?

Kurosaki creía que sin tener aventuras y teniéndola en ese apartamento le sería suficiente; no le gritaba y de vez en cuando la sacaba a cenar o le compraba algún regalo ¿entonces cuál era su maldito problema?

¿Sería acaso que lo había descubierto? no, no había forma. ¿Pero qué tal que sí?

Todos aquellos pensamientos le acortaron el camino.

* * *

Orihime se despertó porque su cabeza se estrelló contra la mesa, sin quererlo se había quedado dormida frente a la cena pues decidió preparle algo para hablar con él. Miró el reloj y vio que ya pasaban de la una. Quizá era que él no llegaría esa noche pues en la tarde regresó y no le dijo algo.

— Mejor me hubiera ido a acostar— dijo un poco decepcionada y se levantó para guardar todo lo que preparó pero en ese momento Ichigo abrió.

Se miraron por algunos momentos para ver quién se animaba a hablar primero.

— Estoy en casa— saludó él con su seriedad habitual y su corazón le dio un calambre en todo el pecho por ver la mesa tendida esperándolo. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así?

— Ya es algo tarde, no creo que tengas hambre— dijo Orihime sin ocultar el desánimo y le evitó la mirada. Recordó justo en ese momento todo lo que aconteció el día anterior y en ése, se avergonzó tanto.

Ichigo tomó ese gesto como señal de alerta, ¿por qué no lo miraba? ¿por qué no se mostraba entusiasmada? ¿sería por la hora? lo que fuera, tenía que saberlo. Se acercó a ella y quedó justo enfrente, la tomó con cuidado de una mejilla para mirarla directamente a los ojos. La mujer se sorprendió por tal acto.

" _¿Qué hace?_ " pensó ella desconcertada pues era poco habitual que él tuviera tales gestos. Sus miradas se encontraron, Orihime sintió ahora un gran peso sobre sus hombros, ¿cómo pudo haber cometido tal barbaridad? tenía por seguro que Ichigo no podría hacer lo que ella, y lo sintió porque él la miraba como si buscara algo. Nuevamente tuvo que evitarlo, se sintió descubierta.

" _¿Por qué me evita?_ "

Normalmente la mujer siempre le dedicaba una mirada cargada de amor pero ahora parecía que no quería ni tenerlo enfrente.

— ¿Qué tengo?— preguntó Orihime sin quererlo sonrojada. Al tenerlo tan cerca no pudo evitar sentirse como la primera vez que hablaron... pero de nuevo intentó apartarse.

— Se me hacía tarde— dijo él tomándola de la nuca para que le prestara atención. Ahora ella lo miró algo interesada.

" _No, no se ha dado cuenta_ " se tranquilizó el pelinaranja en cuanto ella dejó de evitarle. No pudo evitar el jubilo que le provocó ello y la besó, la posición en la que la tenía era perfecta además, desde que sintió aquello en el pecho por verla esperarlo tuvo ganas de hacerlo.

Orihime se sorprendió bastante pues él pocas veces se atrevía a besarla así, ¿quizás era culpa por lo de hace un rato? no sabía, no sentía eso provenir de él. Ella estaba un poco feliz así que le correspondió con gusto y lo abrazó del cuello. Él la abrazó de la cintura y continuaron besándose, trastabillaron mientras él acariciaba todas las curvas de la pelinaranja hasta que ella dio en contra de una encimera. Pausaban por momentos y procedían de inmediato, él se deshizo del nudo de la corbata y del saco con ayuda de ella.

— Ichigo-san— susurró Orihime al sentir las manos de él tomarla de los glúteos y sentarla en el mueble de la cocina.

— Se me hacía tarde— repitió él y ahora le deslizó las bragas por las piernas pues ella vestía solamente una camiseta holgada y la ropa interior debajo.

Sin abandonar sus labios, él deshizo la atadura del cinturón y de lo que impedía que su miembro duro fuera expuesto ante ella.

— To-todavía no estoy...— dijo ella con vergüenza pues aunque ya llevaran un tiempo viviendo juntos y teniendo relaciones, la mujer todavía sentía vergüenza al verlo. Aun lo tenía abrazado por el cuello y se escondió en este para ocultar su rostro rojo.

Pero él no tenía tiempo para explicaciones y hundió su masculinidad entre las piernas de ella, haciendo que se abrazara con fuerza y gimiera en su oído. Orihime sintió un poco de dolor pues le faltaba humedad pero él se encargó de ello, comenzó a moverse lento pues igual la falta de lubricación no le permitía otra cosa. Posó una mano en la cadera de ella y otra la metió bajo la camiseta para tomar uno de los senos y apretarlo.

— ¿Estuviste jugando contigo misma mientras pensabas en mí?— le dijo él y sintió cómo el interior de la pelinaranja se estrechaba y brindaba un poco de lo que necesitaban.

— Y-yo... a-ahh.

— Responde— susurró mientras comenzaba a moverse más rápido. Ella se sintió todavía más excitada y lo soltó para recostarse en la encimera, sus pechos se movían de arriba hacia abajo y aunque estaban cubiertos, sus pezones se notaban pues estaban completamente endurecidos. Ello por alguna razón encendió más al pelinaranja, siempre le gustaba hacérselo con la ropa puesta aunque se perdiera de tan bello cuerpo. El sonido acuoso de sus embestidas y los gemidos de ambos resonaron por toda la cocina, la respuesta que Ichigo buscaba quedó en el olvido, simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar de la calidéz del interior de Orihime, que ahora ya estaba en perfecto estado para penetrarla como se debía.

¿Por qué solamente ella tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir así? ella lo descontrolaba a tal punto que con un simple beso él sentía la necesidad de poseerla y eso no le gustaba porque lo hacía olvidar su propósito al casarse con ella: disimular todo.

Orihime definitivamente estaba en el cielo en ese momento, se sentía tan bien al hacerlo con su marido, lo amaba tanto y se entregaba por completo a él. Tan distinto del día anterior...

La mujer subió su camiseta y comenzó a tocarse los senos ella misma para estimularse más.

— No— dijo él en cuanto se dio cuenta y le tomó las manos para impedírselo, se las sujetó con una sola por encima de la cabeza de ella mientras que con la otra él hacía lo que ella quería hacer antes. Le gustaba dominarla en ese sentido, ser él el que dirigiese todo el acto, disfrutarla y sacarle él mismo todos los gemidos y gritos que pudiera.

Los jadeos de él comenzaron a hacerse más roncos y la soltó para asirla firmemente de la cadera y controlar mejor sus movimientos. Enterraba su miembro hasta donde podía y lo sacaba despacio para volverlo a meter hasta sentir el tope que el interior femenino tenía. Ella se olvidó por completo de tocarse otras partes y se concentró en el placer que sentía entre las piernas, el movimiento cambió de pronto a uno más rápido, fue entonces cuando ella notó que él estaba a poco de terminar.

—I-ichigo-san—lo llamó para hacerle saber que ella todavía tenía que aguantar un poco más. Sintió que él se detuvo por un momento pero su miembro había hecho un movimiento distinto y lo sacó de ella, lo acarició de arriba a abajo mientras ella todavía tenía expuesta su parte íntima, la cual goteaba por su causa. De pronto, Orihime sintió que algo caliente la salpicaba del pubis hasta el estómago. Él mismo se encargó de sacar su semilla y esparcirla por aquel hermoso cuerpo en lugar de sembrarla donde debía. La erección fue bajando poco a poco e Ichigo se acomodó sus ropas mientras tanto y la miró neutro pero en sus adentros estaba satisfecho por verla allí tendida y reclamada como suya, marcada con su esencia.

La mujer iba del cielo al infierno en tan poco tiempo. Pero extrañamente ya estaba acostumbrada así que simplemente cerró las piernas y se sentó despacio en el mueble. El sexo con él no era decepcionante pero a veces no la dejaba terminar, como en esta ocasión y era cuando ella se sentía mal consigo misma y molesta con él pero jamás se lo decía. Entonces pensó en aquel repartidor y en cómo la hizo venirse con sólo tener sexo con ella una vez, de nuevo el sentimiento de culpa invadió a la mujer y se sintió mal.

— Será mejor que te acuestes pronto— dijo mientras recogía un poco de la comida que todavía estaba puesta en la mesa, ella se bajó y sintió las piernas temblorosas por lo que al dar un paso sintió que se caía pero él la sostuvo a tiempo con un solo brazo pues con el otro sostenía los dos platos de arroz encimados. Al hacerlo, Orihime quedó de frente a él.

— L-lo siento— se disculpó de nuevo sin poder mirarlo y ambos recordaron lo que los llevó a donde estaban hace apenas unos momentos.

" _Si Orihime se entera, ¿qué voy a hacer?_ " pensó él soltándola para dejarla ir. No le gustaba la idea para nada pero no podía evitar pensarlo. Les puso papel film a los tazones de arroz para meterlos al refrigerador y se apoyó en la tarja para pensar.

"¿ _Cómo voy a ocultarlo por siempre?_ " pensó la mujer dirigiéndose al baño para asearse un poco. Se encerró y se recargó en la puerta mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Ambos tenían que encontrar la manera de ocultar el secreto que si salía a la luz, podría terminar con sus vidas como eran hasta ahora.

* * *

 _Notas del autor: como dice la canción de Edit Piaf "Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien"._

 _Saluti._


	4. Ver sin observar, oír sin escuchar

Hola a todos.

Gracias por seguir comentando y leyendo, espero mantener mi ritmo y subir al menos un capítulo por semana. Nuevamente les pido que lean los géneros.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

* * *

 **Neglect.**

 _Capítulo 4: Ver sin observar, oír sin escuchar._

Habían pasado tres días luego de aquella noche en la que Orihime por fin tuvo intimidad con su marido pero a fin de cuentas regresaron a donde estaban estancados. A la mujer le parecía que solamente buscaban desfogarse para no perderse dentro de la rutina y eso no le estaba gustando, por ello de nuevo pensó en aquel muchacho de cabellera azul y volvió al torbellino de emociones.

Tenía enfrente algunos libros que estaba estudiando y una taza de café pero realmente no les estaba prestando atención ya que su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa.

— ¿En serio así es como trabaja?— preguntó Ichigo, quien la miraba por medio de una cámara instalada en una esquina de la habitación en la que se encontraba ella, la miró allí con la vista fija al frente y con la boca abierta, se veía ida. A decir verdad, luego de tener aquel encuentro, sus dudas no se apagaron así que decidió recurrir a una medida extrema: vigilarla por medio de cámaras de vídeo. Podía ver lo que ella hacía a través de su smartphone pero no tenía audio pues el instalarlas le costó mucho trabajo porque lo había hecho de noche y el poner un micrófono iba a provocar que hiciera todavía más ruido pues tenía que esconder los cables entre las paredes y también por ello solamente puso unas cuantas, ello dejaba varios puntos ciegos. Sinceramente no quería dudar de ella pero quería estar bien seguro puesto que si lo descubría, lo menos horrible que podía pasarle a Orihime es que él se hiciera cargo de ella, no quería ni imaginarse si alguna de las personas con las que trabajaba era enviada para hacerle quien sabe qué. Había cosas peores que asesinarla.

" _Yo siempre te voy a proteger_ " recordó sus propias palabras el día que le propuso matrimonio, luego de que ella aceptara. Todavía tenía grabada en su mente la cara llorosa de Orihime y su nariz goteante mientras asentía frenéticamente.

— Ugh...

Un quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a lo que hacía antes de revisar qué hacía ella.

— ¿Pero qué hace?— preguntó dando una última mirada a la pantalla, Orihime se había levantado bruscamente mientras tiraba todo pero su rostro se veía determinado. — Tal vez encontró la respuesta que buscaba.— dijo antes de bloquear la pantalla.

— De-déjame ir...— pidió un hombre que colgaba boca abajo del gancho de la "oficina"de Ichigo.

— ...

El de cabellera naranja no le respondió, simplemente le clavó una barreta en el estómago. Habría usado otra arma pero no le gustaba que le suplicaran tan lastimeramente mientras pensaba en su esposa.

Orihime por su parte decidió poner su empeño para salvar su matrimonio, pondría más esfuerzo en hacer que él se interesara más en ella y comenzaría ese mismo día preparándole su comida favorita. Alistó todo para salir a comprar al supermercado.

* * *

— ¿Pero qué se cree esa maldita?— se preguntó un joven de cabellera azul quien estaba sentado cerca de una de las mesas del local de su hermana. Miraba su teléfono pero realmente ni prestaba atención de lo que hacía. Desde el día que tuvo relaciones con aquella mujer tuvo que reprimir el impulso de volver a ese apartamento sin importarle que el marido estuviese allí y poseerla nuevamente. En su haber tenía un listado de varias mujeres pero aquella pelinaranja resultó algo diferente ¿sería porque era la primera vez que se metía con una mujer casada? nunca antes lo había pensado pero ahora que lo había probado decidió que era mejor hacerlo más seguido aunque todavía quería probar de nuevo a esa "señora".

— Gri-grimjow...— llamó la chica que era su compañera de trabajo con timidez.

— ¿Qué quieres?— respondió él fastidiado y volteó a verla. No era que quisiera ser grosero con ella pero estaba molesto de por sí con todo.

— ¿E-estás libre el sábado en la mañana?— dijo Neliel luchando por contener los nervios.

— Quién sabe, ¿por qué?— preguntó él mirándola directo a los ojos. La muchacha no pudo resistir más, no soportaba que él la mirara a los ojos puesto que sentía que él podría leerla perfectamente y no quería que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, no todavía; no quería que la rechazara sin siquiera haber intentado algo.

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo al cine?— comenzó a decir la de cabellera verde pero Grimmjow se levantó y la ignoró por completo pues su atención se centró ahora en la clienta que acababa de llegar. Si bien había notado que era hermosa, ahora sentía que miraba un ángel. su rostro estaba sonrosado, sus ojos eran grandes, brillantes y con pestañas largas, sus labios delgados pero atractivos y su larga cabellera tan llamativa hacía que cualquiera la volteara a ver pero su bella anatomía completaba el cuadro. No pudo evitar mirarla embelesado

— No, no quiero— le dijo él y la apartó con una mano para mirar mejor a Orihime. Neliel se dio cuenta de ello y volteó a ver a la mujer por la cual el chico se vio tan interesado y sintió admiración pero al mismo tiempo se sintió como derrotada. Ella realmente también era hermosa pero no se tenía mucha confianza, ella siempre había buscado a alguien que realmente la apreciara por lo que era y no por su cuerpo. Algunos chicos solamente la buscaban para acostarse con ella y Neliel jamás los había dejado ir tan lejos, ella realmente no se había enamorado tanto de alguien como para permitírselo y todas aquellas malas experiencias la habían hecho forjar un comportamiento tímido y recatado. Usaba prendas bastante holgadas para que nadie notara sus curvas, no usaba maquillaje y no lo necesitaba pero al menos así no llamaba tanto la atención. Esa mujer era lo que ella creía que no podía llegar a ser, alguien segura y que caminaba sin que le importara atraer las miradas. Ella no quería atraerlas, solamente quería que Grimmjow la mirase tal y como lo hacía con la recién llegada. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y mejor se fue hacia el cuarto de las escobas para calmarse o llorar.

— ¿Qué desea?— preguntó Halibel al ver que ninguno de sus empleados se movía pero de inmediato se percató de la situación. Su hermano estaba allí casi comiéndose con la mirada a la clienta y no disimulaba, Neliel se fue corriendo a quién sabe donde pues seguro estaba hablando con él y la ignoró. Ella era la que más quería ayudarla pero no había manera pues el peliazul era una persona complicada y parecía tener un interés nulo por su amiga. Mejor se olvidaba de todo ello por ahora.

— Yo...— balbuceó Orihime sintiendo que había perdido la cabeza y se avergonzó de sí misma por haber entrado allí donde sabía que aquel muchacho trabajaba.

— Tenemos algunas promociones, pase por acá— indicó la dueña del establecimiento y la guió hacia la caja.

Kurosaki Orihime realmente no escuchaba pues estaba más centrada en discernir si realmente estaba loca o no además, sentía la azulada mirada en su espalda. El muchacho nuevamente tomó asiento y la miró fijamente desde allí mientras disimulaba que mandaba mensajes. Su orden fue tomada y le indicaron que tomara asiento en lo que salía. Se dirigió titubeante a sentarse a la mesa contigua de donde Grimmjow se encontraba pues aunque realmente se sentía mal por ir allí pero sentía que le debía una disculpa a ese chico y decirle que no se preocupara por las consecuencias, puesto que ella era cuidadosa y tomaba anticonceptivos. Pronto reconsideró lo que quería hacer, alguien podría escucharla o él podría tomárselo muy mal y comenzar a gritarle todo lo que hicieron, como el local estaba muy cerca de su vecindario, todos terminarían por enterarse y se vendría una catástrofe. No, no podía decirle nada.

— Tardará un poco más— dijo Halibel desde la freidora.

— E-está bien— respondió la mujer y se encogió en su asiento nerviosa, estaba de espaldas al muchacho quien todavía la seguía mirando. Decidido, mejor le decía un "lo siento" y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. A esas horas no había nadie y si lo requería, también se disculparía con la mujer que lo atendía.

Se levantó y Grimmjow vio como ella se encaminaba hacia él con decisión, él estaba seguro de que esa persona no había ido allí solamente porque quisiera algo de comer, estaba allí por él. No pudo ignorar sus movimientos al caminar, su cadera se balanceaba en un movimiento casi seductor, era tan poco pero él estaba comenzando a sentir que la ropa le estorbaba. De un momento a otro, ella lo ignoró de nuevo y casi se metió corriendo al único baño que había. Al ser un local que se dedicaba más al servicio a domicilio, rara vez estaban llenos por lo que el sanitario era simplemente un cuarto de baño normal.

Su cobardía fue mayor y Orihime se sintió mortificada al no poder ni siquiera acercarse a él, lo mejor por ahora era dejarlo así, él parecía no querer hacer algo más que mirarla. Se sentó en la taza de ese pequeño baño para calmarse, quizá en lo que salía él tuviese que ir a hacer una entrega o algo por el estilo.

— Es mejor si para la próxima ordeno a domicilio y hablo con él en el departamento— se dijo pero al pensarlo bien, volvió a recordar por enésima vez lo que pasó. Se dio unos momentos para rememorar y comparar lo que había visto. Definitivamente aquel muchacho era sumamente atractivo y ahora que lo veía en otra situación, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Tenía un aire de seguridad y pedantería que lo hacían todavía más atractivo, esos ojos azules eran los de una fiera que ella ya había sacado en días pasados. Lo que hizo fue definitivamente un error sin embargo, no pudo haberle ido mejor.

Mientras pensaba en ello, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y el chico en el que estaba pensando se introdujo para volver a cerrar. Ella lo miró hacia arriba pues su rostro estaba a la altura de la cintura de él por estar sentada, por ello mismo pudo notar que él estaba casi que reventaba. Se miraron por unos momentos como para asegurarse que eran reales.

— ¿No te importa que sea aquí?— preguntó él con un tono de voz que hizo temblar las piernas de la mujer. Realmente estaba loco por intentar tener sexo de nuevo con esa mujer y más en ese lugar pero no podía seguir así, se bajó el cierre del pantalón para liberar un poco la presión. Iba a disfrutar mucho eso, comenzó a ponerse todavía más duro al ver el color rojo de la mujer y la vergüenza que reflejaba su rostro, como si nunca antes hubiera visto uno.

¿Qué iba a pasar?

— Grimmjow, ¿estás allí?— preguntó la suave voz de Neliel mientras tocaba la puerta del baño con gentileza. Lo que había logrado Orihime con el cuerpo del muchacho se había bajado al escuchar a la muchacha de afuera. Lo llamó porque le pareció ver que se metía detrás de aquella clienta.

El escuchar a su compañera le bajó los ánimos al repartidor, realmente no quería ser descubierto, nadie querría de hecho pero que esa chica fuese la que lo viera por alguna razón lo hacía sentir mal, no quería que ella se llevara esa impresión de él.

— L-lo siento, está ocupado...— dijo Orihime para que la chica se alejara.

— ¡Disculpe!— dijo la otra chica y se escuchó que se alejó rápido. Grimmjow miró hacia la puerta y de pronto se sintió estúpido. ¿En serio había pensado en hacerlo allí con aquella mujer mientras su hermana y la otra chica estaban cerca? definitivamente aquella ama de casa lo ponía como loco pero no quería arriesgarse.

Sintió de repente que la pelinaranja le subió el cierre del pantalón ahora que su erección había bajado.

— Yo no puedo hacerlo de nuevo, por favor déjalo solamente como un descuido por parte de ambos, no tienes que preocuparte de nada, yo me estoy cuidando— pidió Orihime mirándolo casi suplicante, él asintió sin saber qué decir o qué más hacer. Estaba anonadado nuevamente, ella que se veía tan necesitada ahora había cambiado por completo, se veía como el alma más pura que habitase sobre la tierra... pero no lo era. Sí, todavía quería hacerla gemir y venirse de nuevo pero podría soportarlo, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que tendría un solo encuentro con una mujer. Tenía que gobernarse en esa ocasión

Orihime salió del baño despacio para no evidenciar que estuvo dentro con el repartidor. Tomó su orden para después irse lo más rápido que pudiera.

— ¡ _Señora_!— llamó el muchacho con el que anteriormente estuvo encerrada.

Ella se tensó al escucharlo llamarla así y se detuvo en seco para luego dar la vuelta despacio.

— Dejó sus cosas— indicó Grimmjow entregándole el carro de la compra.

— Ah...

— Y si no puede hacerlo de nuevo entonces no sea tan descuidada y no ordene estando así— dijo el casi regañándola mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— Lo siento.

Él ya no dijo algo más y se metió de nuevo a la tienda. Orihime notó que la muchacha que anteriormente la había interrumpido en el baño los miraba desde dentro y cuando detectó que la pelinaranja la vio, se hizo la disimulada. Ella conocía esa mirada y le dolió en el alma, la hizo sentir todavía peor. ¿Era que también se estaba metiendo entre dos personas?

Siguió caminando por la calle, todavía no quería ir a casa porque se sentía fatal. No hubo problema con aquel chico pero ello no borraba el acto que había cometido. ¿Por qué se dejó llevar? otras veces se había sentido así y no pasaba de que lo olvidara pero esta vez no pudo, fue como si todas esas otras ocasiones se acumulasen para culminar en tal acto. Y lo que era todavía peor era el hecho de que después hizo el amor con su marido como si nada ¿en qué clase de mujer se estaba convirtiendo? ele dio todavía más vueltas al asunto y cada vez se sentía peor.

Quería llorar, quería apartarse lo más que pudiese de Ichigo pero sus pasos la traicionaron y la llevaron hacia un parque, cerca de donde su esposo trabajaba. De tanto que la abrumaron sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que camino hasta allí. Él realmente no trabajaba tan lejos pero caminando era al menos una media hora o más.

Necesitaba oírlo, quería verlo.

Nunca antes le había marcado mientras estaba en el trabajo pero esta vez lo hizo.

* * *

El trabajo de Ichigo fue doble, primero tenía que acabar con una sola persona para después ir a acabar con toda un grupo de individuos que le habían asignado.

Ya había mermado a más de la mitad y su compañera se estaba encargando de los últimos dos. Se apartó un poco de la pelea para responder el teléfono que repentinamente vibró, no miró quién era porque lo hizo sumamente rápido.

La chica que lo acompañaba se defendía con un bat de metal de los dos sujetos restantes, estaba peleando realmente bien y esperaba que Ichigo la estuviese mirando pero no, él estaba atendiendo una llamada. Esperaba que fuera su jefe.

— ¿Que estás en donde?— preguntó el de cabellera naranja más que sorprendido.

— _Quiero verte..._ — dijo Orihime con la voz llorosa del otro lado de la linea.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿le habían hecho algo? No podía ir a ver qué ocurría pues todavía tenía que terminar adecuadamente lo que hacía.

— No estoy por allá, salí a una junta. No estés tan lejos de casa tú sola, regresa ahora— le dijo intentando deshacerse de ella.

— _Por favor, dime dónde estás y yo voy_ — pidió la mujer, él enmudeció— _Sé que no debería pedírtelo pero yo..._

Orihime decidió no insistir, realmente no tenía el derecho de hacer tal cosa.

Ambos no se dijeron algo más por ahora. Uno de los sujetos en el suelo se levantó rápido dispuesto a matar a Ichigo pero Riruka fue más rápida y lo golpeó con el arma que tenía en manos. Había terminado hace poco con su pelea por lo que se puso atenta ante cualquier otra cosa.

— No deberías de atender tus llamadas mientras estamos ocupados haciendo lo nuestro— dijo la chica pelirroja elevando la voz intencionalmente para que la persona al otro lado la escuchara claramente.

— ¿ _I-ichigo-san_?— preguntó la señora Kurosaki sintiendo los pies helados por escuchar esa voz femenina.

— Ya que acabaste, encárgate de lo que sigue— dijo él sin despegarse el teléfono.

— _¿En dónde estás?_ — insistió Orihime ahora preocupada.

— Ya te dije que estoy fuera de donde siempre, mi subordinada me acompañó ¿qué pasa contigo?— preguntó Ichigo algo irritado, no tanto por la insistencia de su esposa sino porque ahora se le estaba complicando su asunto. ¿Qué pasaba si ella se ponía a investigar seriamente dónde estaba ahora? ¿y si estaba cerca y solamente esperaba el momento para desenmascararlo?

— _Ah... entonces olvídalo..._

Ahora la había hecho sentir mal y eso ponía todavía peor las cosas por lo que decidió ir a verla, después de todo ya había acabado. Debía hacer que regresara a casa por ahora, no la quería cerca de sus asuntos. No estaba tan lejos de su "oficina", quizá a unas cuatro cuadras así que no le costaba mucho ir.

— Espérame allá— le dijo él y cortó la llamada.

— ¿Senpai?— llamó Riruka algo sorprendida.

— Haz que se lleven todo, necesitamos los cuerpos como los dejamos para enviarlos así, te dejo a cargo por ahora— mandó Ichigo y salió rápido para terminar el asunto.

* * *

Orihime guardó su teléfono y esperó pacientemente, de verdad no creía que él aceptase ir a encontrarse con ella. Sentía como si lo estuviese esperando para una cita, como las de hace años. Se sintió un poco mal por recibirlo casi en fachas, vestía solamente un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camiseta blanca con estampados de caras sonrientes amarillas y zapatos cómodos, después de todo solamente fue a hacer la compra.

Su corazón volvió a detenerse como la primera vez que lo vio al distinguirlo en la distancia. Casi siempre lo veía con toda su indumentaria de trabajo puesta pero esta vez él se había quitado el saco y se aflojó la corbata. Caminaba hacia ella rápidamente y la miraba con tal intensidad que podía desmayarla.

— ¿Para qué querías verme?— preguntó él nada más al acercarse.

— Ichigo-san, realmente viniste— dijo la mujer completamente sorprendida y notó de inmediato que él estaba transpirando mucho y respiraba agitadamente.— Corriste...— dijo admirada.

—Pues sí, tú me dijiste que querías verme— respondió él como si fuera lo más lógico y se pasó una mano por el cabello haciendo que los latidos de ella se aceleraran todavía más.

— Viniste porque te lo pedí— murmuró ella todavía sin creerlo.

— Que sí mujer, ¿qué querías?

Pero en lugar de una respuesta, obtuvo un efusivo abrazo por parte de ella, Orihime se le lanzó de tal manera que incluso estuvo a punto de tirarlo, se sujetó bien del cuello y lo abrazó incluso con las piernas, en resumen, quedó colgada de él.

— O-orihime ¿qué-qué crees que haces?— preguntó Ichigo tambaleándose un poco y la tomó de las piernas par que ella no resbalara y cayera. Ella lo abrazaba casi como si temiera que se esfumara de pronto y sin más lo besó en esa posición. Él no la rechazó.

La gente del parque los miraba algo enternecidos y unos cuantos reclamaban entre susurros su falta de moral.

* * *

 _Notas del autor: En el original no está el personaje de Neliel pero decidí ponerlo para frenar un poco a Grimmjow, pues por cómo lo estoy "haciendo" pareciera que no dejaría ir tan fácil a Orihime con sólo un "lo siento, ya no quiero seguir", al menos por esta vez._

 _Gracias por leer y por comentar, de hecho aprovecharé esta pequeña sección para responder los reviews del capítulo pasado:_

 ** _Niorima:_** _Me alegra mucho leer comentarios como los tuyos, me siento todavía un poco más cohibido al saber que aparentemente no hay muchos chicos escribiendo fanfics, aunque no coincido en la parte que dices que las faltas de ortografía no importan (al menos para ti), creo que importan bastante y más al español en donde una coma o un acento te hacen perder el sentido pero por lo demás sí, no me gustan los fanfics en los que nadie hace algo para sobresalir o alcanzar sus objetivos. La persona que me dejó aquel comentario realmente no me molestó sino que me hizo sentir un poco decepcionado del fandom, de por sí en Bleach no "estamos" bien y luego venir a tirar ese tipo de comentarios me parece que es como un sin sentido pues las advertencias fueron claras y pienso que representa una pequeña parte de las personas que solamente leen por leer pero sí, admito que en su momento pensé "_ _was für ein flachwichser!" pero realmente no creo que valga mucho la pena enojarse por cosas ficticias así que lo dejé pasar_ _. Pensé en borrar su comentario pero no me pareció justo pues para eso es el espacio además así probaban todos su fuerza de voluntad para no ir al original. Creo que todo ello se dio por tal recomendación pero en fin, me alegro que haya gente como tú que comprenda mi punto. Espero sorprenderte todavía más. Gracias._

 _ **Javi Corona:** Gracias por tu comentario; creo que si desde el principio hubiera querido tener contentos a todos, habría escrito un fanfic genérico, lo cual todavía no descarto pero quizás algún día lo haga aunque no de Bleach, luego de que termine esto dudo mucho que me quieran por aquí. Espero que sigas leyendo aunque no te agrade. De verdad aprecio que estés haciendo una excepción al leerme._

 ** _JakiSanz:_** _Espero que sigas leyendo y me alegro mucho de que te atrapase la trama. Gracias._

 _Tomaré esta sección para responderles en caso de que no pueda hacerlo por mensaje privado._

 _Saluti._


	5. Ya no sé si es venganza

Hola a todos y todas.

Creo que a partir de aquí va a comenzar un mejor "hurt comfort" en la historia. Tengan en cuenta que este capítulo puede ser todavía más molesto que el segundo.

Gracias por entrar a leer.

Aviso: Lemmon en este capítulo.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío salvo lo que yo ponga en beneficio de la trama.

* * *

 **Neglect.**

 _Capítulo 5. Ya no sé si es venganza._

Ichigo no sabía si estar feliz o no por tal recibimiento, quiso concentrarse en su esposa pero de repente los murmullos de la gente llegaron a sus oídos y la soltó abruptamente y la apartó un poco pero su rostro no le dejaba mentir, el rosado de sus mejillas era el que delataba todo lo que pudiera sentir por Orihime. Ella lo miraba completamente embelesada, como si tampoco creyera que él se había dejado besar.

— ¿Esa vaca es la esposa de senpai?— preguntó Riruka algo molesta, ella observaba a la pareja desde una camioneta que llevaba todo lo que limpiaron del trabajo que hicieron.— Y mira que dar un espectáculo así...

La muchacha se bajó del vehículo no sin antes tomar algo prestado. Caminó hacia ellos con decisión.

— Senpai no debería de estar haciendo estas cosas en hora de trabajo— dijo la pelirroja cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Ambos voltearon a verla sorprendidos y Orihime tomó a su esposo de un brazo y reconoció la voz pues la escuchó unos minutos atrás al teléfono.

Quizá si la pelinaranja hubiese estado más atenta, habría notado un detalle que hubiese sido crucial para poder detenerse horas más tarde.

Ichigo sí pudo notarlo pero su acto consecuente fue el que hizo todavía más grande la grieta que apenas y era algo delgado como un cabello.

En el rostro de Riruka había una mancha de sangre que intencionalmente puso allí, de la camioneta tomó un trozo de carne y se lo pasó para dejar la marca roja. Era pequeña pero sí se alcanzaba a apreciar.

Kurosaki Ichigo empujó a su esposa a un lado y fue directo a su subordinada mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pañuelo de papel y nada más al estar cerca de Riruka, pasó el pañuelo por la mancha suavemente y posando la otra mano en su hombro; a los ojos de Orihime y de cualquier otra persona parecería un gesto de delicadeza sin embargo, él lo hizo para evitar que cualquiera notara la sangre.

La muchacha se emocionó pues su superior nunca antes se le había acercado tanto y tener aquellas masculinas manos tratándola así, la hacían sentir el ser más feliz del mundo.

— Senpai...— murmuró ella casi a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos pero sintió la mano del pelinaranja, la que anteriormente la limpiaba, cerrarse en su mentón y presionarla de las mejillas.

— ¿Qué crees que haces paseándote así?— preguntó Ichigo con la mirada furiosa. La mujer pelinaranja pareció no percatarse de la sangre.

Pero no la intimidó, sino al contrario, Riruka comenzó a sentir calor por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué haces con esa chica?— preguntó Orihime sin saber cómo sentirse, no sabía si sentía celos, enojo o... felicidad, el pensar que él estuviese en condiciones iguales a las de ella, la hacía sentir bien y le quitaba el pesar. Y sabía que ahora no tenía el derecho de estar enojada.— ¿Quién es ella?— exigió saber con molestia llamando la atención.

— No te incumbe— repuso él para callarla, lo mejor por ahora era mandarla a casa. Le gritó todavía más enojado de lo que quería sonar pero tenía que evitar una discusión en plena calle y que ella hiciera preguntas en caso de sí haber visto la sangre.

Orihime sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella porque era la primera vez que él la miraba de esa manera, la miraba como si fuera una molestia, como si estuviera estorbando.

—Dijiste que querías verme y vine corriendo porque pensé que era algo grave pero si solamente fue para avergonzarme en público, me voy— enunció él colocándose de nuevo el saco. Realmente en ese momento no estaba midiendo sus palabras, porque de haberlo hecho simplemente se habría dado la vuelta y la hubiera mandado a casa como si nada pero también tenía a Riruka allí y nadie debía saber que su esposa era algo más que una cubierta para él.

— ¿Qué?— susurró la pelinaranja sintiendo que perdía el piso, todo el mundo le estaba dando vueltas.

— Si vas a actuar de esa manera entonces ya no tengo nada qué hablar contigo— dijo él y se dio la media vuelta para empujar con un brazo a la chica pelirroja.— Tú ya deberías de haberte ido— le dijo a ella.

— Pensé que regresaríamos juntos— respondió la chica con un tono meloso pero de pronto, Orihime vio la mirada de desprecio y el gesto de superioridad en ella— ¿Y tu esposa?— preguntó sonriendo como si realmente hubiera ganado un duelo.

— Ya terminé con ella por hoy— dijo él suspirando con cansancio.

En situaciones como esa era natural que los curiosos se reunieran alrededor para mirar la desgracia de otros y aquella era una escena que atrajo bastante gente. Luego de que Ichigo y Riruka comenzaran a irse, la gente comenzó a murmurar que sentían pena por la esposa, que si aquel hombre tenía una aventura, que si la dejaron por otra en ese preciso momento.

Nadie podría ser capaz de soportar algo así y menos una persona como Kurosaki Orihime, por lo que simplemente se fue corriendo de ese lugar y a su paso, tiró todo lo que anteriormente llevaba en el carro de la compra. Por aquel sonido, Ichigo volteó y vio que su esposa se llevaba ambas manos al rostro mientras sollozaba intentando ignorar a todas las personas.

El hombre se sintió mal pero no por verla llorar sino porque no nacía en él el impulso de ir tras ella.

— Mira que dejar esto así— se dijo el pelinaranja y recogió el carro de la compra para llevárselo, aunque estuviera escurriendo líquido.

— No deberías molestarte por ello— aconsejó su acompañante.

— ¿Y tú qué crees que voy a comer en casa si esto se queda aquí?— dijo él por último y ambos fueron de regreso a su trabajo.

* * *

Orihime corrió sin parar hasta que el aliento le faltó, se detuvo en medio de un callejón para descansar.

Se sentía horrible por dentro, como si en verdad ella fuera una mala persona, como si ella fuese la que hubiese humillado a su marido de esa forma en medio de tanta gente, como si ella fuese la que lo hubiese tratado tan mal y mirado como si fuera basura.

Pero además, también corrió porque se sintió intimidada por esa chica, era como si ella fuera la única digna de caminar con Ichigo. También estaba el hecho de que en aquel momento, la había escogido sobre de ella.

— Es un bastardo— dijo Orihime sorprendiéndose a sí misma por expresarse de esa manera del hombre que amaba. En ese momento no supo qué hacer, ya no sabía si quería regresar a casa o no pero caminó sin fijarse por donde iba.

— ¡Quítese!— gritó una voz agresiva que hizo reaccionar a la mujer, de pronto vio que estaba casi cruzando una avenida y que una motocicleta venía hacia ella.

Afortunadamente el conductor pudo frenar a tiempo y no golpeó a Orihime pero ella de la impresión se dejó caer en el suelo.

— ¿Quién es tan estúpido como para cruzar por en medio?— murmuró para sí él mientras se retiraba el casco para verificar que la persona que casi atropellaba estuviese bien.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan sorprendido.

La mujer que lo cautivó estaba allí en el suelo con cara de susto y los ojos llorosos, se veía todavía más hermosa así de vulnerable.

— Esto... yo...— murmuró ella ahora sin saber qué más hacer.

— Mujer, en verdad eres un problema con lindas piernas— le dijo él suspirando mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

* * *

Grimmjow entonces supo que tenía poca voluntad puesto que luego de que Orihime abandonase aquel local, se juró a sí mismo el no intentar buscarla o siquiera llevarle un pedido, le diría a Halibel que la zona no era segura o se inventaría cualquier pretexto pero allí estaba con ella frente al apartamento donde la mujer vivía.

— Solamente vine porque casi te mato— comentó el muchacho para hacerse el desinteresado. No pudo dejarla sola luego de verla con aquel gesto lloroso.

— No, toda la responsabilidad es mía, yo no iba mirando—dijo la mujer y lo miró intentando sonreír. Realmente aquel pseudo accidente le hizo olvidar el amargo trago de hace apenas unos minutos.

Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos y de nuevo estuvo allí esa atracción que los llevó a tener relaciones. Ella bajó la mirada, no quería pensar en eso ahora.

— Lo que iba a hacer en el baño no es correcto, lo siento— se disculpó Grimmjow en un tono que más bien parecía que él exigía las disculpas y se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad.— Pero si soy sincero, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Al principio pensé que estabas loca y que yo lo estaba más por haber hecho tal cosa pero me encontré con que realmente quise verte de nuevo.

Ella ahora se había sonrojado al escucharlo. Él se veía completamente desinteresado pero cuando la miraba, recorría todo su cuerpo y se detenía solamente en ciertas partes.

— Tú solamente quieres hacerlo de nuevo conmigo ¿no?— preguntó Orihime suspirando.

— ¿Y qué si es así?— le respondió él tomándola bruscamente de los hombros— Dejarme así, usarme y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿crees que yo me iba a quedar tranquilo? ¿crees que no iba a estar pensando en ti?— preguntó molesto pero no lo estaba, era que simplemente le costaba decir lo que sentía pero la mirada angelical de esa mujer hacía estragos en él.

La pelinaranja abrió los ojos a todo lo que le daban y sin poder evitarlo su corazón palpitó pues éste estaba tan sensible ahora que aquella simple frase la descolocó por completo, quiso abrir sus brazos para recibirlo pero la parte racional de su mente abogaba por lo correcto.

— No, no puedo— dijo ella intentando alejarlo pero Grimmjow la tenía bien sujeta y por ello aprovechó para besarla. Solamente juntó sus labios con los de ella pero hizo su lucha por abrirse paso para probarla. Finalmente lo logró pero en eso ella logró quitarlo de nuevo.— Detente— suplicó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿crees que no sentí que tú lo quieres tanto como yo?

— Pero soy una mujer casada...— dijo ella con pesar pues eso era lo único que la detenía por ahora.

— ¿Y qué? él debe de estar en su trabajo ahora, no vengas a hacerte la santa conmigo— reclamó el muchacho algo desesperado por la negativa de ella. Jamás creyó encapricharse así por alguien, quizá no era ella sino el hecho de que se la quería quitar a otro hombre. — Y si no está trabajando ¿entonces por qué no está contigo?— preguntó para hacerla dudar.

Orihime dejó de forcejear, se detuvo a pensar en Ichigo y en que ahora más que nunca lo sentía lejos de ella. También recordó a aquella chica que prácticamente se lo llevó de su lado, por culpa de ella todo había terminado así.

Grimmjow ya no resistió más sus ansias por ella y la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos mientras la besaba una segunda vez y en esta ocasión Orihime simplemente se quedó de una pieza, pero él ahora sí pudo introducir su lengua en la boca de ella para disfrutarla. Fue un beso salvaje pero pasional, el cual ella no se molestaba en corresponder pero tampoco en rechazar.

Cuando se pone mucha presión en un punto, el quiebre comienza allí.

De pronto la mujer se encontró también luchando por besar a Grimmjow quien seguía con ella en sus brazos.

* * *

Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, decidió ir a casa para dejar los alimentos pues no quería que se echaran a perder tan pronto en su auto. Ese era sólo el pretexto pues realmente estaba preocupado pero no quería admitirlo.

Se estacionó donde siempre en su edificio y se detuvo a pensar qué es lo que le diría a Orihime porque estaba seguro que ella había regresado. Comprendería si ella no quisiese hablar con él pero necesitaba verla.

— ¿Por qué— se dijo mientras recargaba la cabeza en el volante, ahora ni él mismo sabía qué hacía. Se quedó allí planeando qué diría al entrar, ¿hacer como si nada? ¿esperar a que ella hablara?

* * *

Grimmjow y Orihime dejaron de lado todo reclamo que pudiese detenerlos por ahora y decidieron dejarse llevar por lo que sus cuerpos pedían, subieron las escaleras que daban para el siguiente piso, para estar mejor pues entrar al apartamento les bajaría un poco los ánimos además de que el edificio tenía elevador así que casi nadie las usaba. La mujer estaba sentada en la escalera que daba para el siguiente piso y el muchacho estaba sobre ella besándola mientras subía sus prendas superiores.

La señora Kurosaki pensaba en que debía detenerse y en lo que haría su esposo si llegase pero se sentía necesitada y sobre todo despechada, ¿cómo un hombre podía despreciarla así y tener a otro deseándola? no lo entendía.

Grimmjow había logrado quitarle el sostén para acariciar los enormes senos de la mujer y al verlos libres, bajó a saborearlos como tanto había imaginado; no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se había dicho que no le importaba el haberla poseído una sola vez pero ahora sabía que le era casi imposible dejarla.

— No pu-puedo hacerlo— decía ella con voz temblorosa pero lo dijo más como para convenserse, las manos del repartidor le desabrocharon el pantalón para luego bajarselo.

Él ignoró toda súplica de la mujer pues su cuerpo no la dejaba mentir, temblaba ante cada una de sus caricias, correspondía todos sus besos, lo miraba con tal deseo que le era imposible contenerse.

El muchacho deslizó una mano entre la ropa interior de ella para acariciarle de las partes sensibles.

— Espera...— suplicó ella pero sintió los dedos del peliazul hundirse entre sus pliegues, acariciar su clítoris que ahora hervía por aquel contacto. Mientras lo hacía, la besaba como si estuviera desesperado y movía los dedos para hacerla entregarse voluntariamente a él. Ella por fin dejó salir el primer gemido lo cual hizo que él sonriera ampliamente con malicia pues había llegado al punto que quería alcanzar.

Dejó de lado los besos, al estar ella sentada en las escaleras, él simplemente bajó unos cuantos peldaños para ponerse frente a las piernas abiertas de Orihime. La blanca prenda que cubría su intimidad lucía mojada y transparentaba lo que debía de ocultar. Ella enrojeció todavía más al notar cómo la miraba y apartó el rostro del muchacho.

— No quiero tener una aventura— dijo ella firmemente mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Tu cara dice que quiere que siga— respondió Grimmjow sonriendole y se atrevió a pasar la lengua sobre aquella zona aunque estuviera cubierta. Ella temblo por completo porque sintió un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, arqueó la espalda pero las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

— Ichigo-san— llamó Orihime mientras lloraba pues no podía seguir así, no quería lastimar al hombre que amaba.

Lejos de enojarse, el muchacho se encendió todavía más.

— ¿Así que ese es el nombre de tu marido?— le dijo como burlándose y cambió de posición, la aprisionó del cuello con una mano y la otra fue de nuevo dentro de la ropa interior de ella para acariciarla todavía con más ímpetu, sintió pronto que su mano se humedecía con los fluídos de ella mientras todavía intentaba resistirse. Ella lo miraba pero ya no se podía interpretar su gesto, era como si se resistiera pero quería que él le hiciera más cosas.

— Ya no puedo, lchigo-san, de verdad lo siento mucho— lamentó ella y se apartó bruscamente de Grimmjow que ahora había quedado sentado pero ahora sabía qué venía. La mujer ahora se puso frente a él y se inclinó a la altura de la cintura del muchacho para liberar la erección. Simplemente desabrochó el pantalón y el cinturón, bajó el boxer y de inmediato el grande y palpitante miembro saludó a la mujer.

— Disfrútalo— dijo él con voz ronca esperando a que Orihime comenzara.

Ella asintió y parecía una mujer pura e inocente porque miraba el miembro como si realmente no conociera su anatomía, con la mano temblorosa, lo asió suavemente para después acariciarlo despacio, de arriba a abajo pero sabía que con eso no sería suficiente así que acercó su rostro todavía más, abrió la boca para luego deslizar su lengua por el miembro, desde la base hasta la punta, todo sin dejar de mirarlo. Él asintió complacido y le acarició la cabeza para motivarla a seguir.

Pese a tener un gesto inocente en el rostro, también quería hacerlo sentir bien, devolverle lo que hizo por ella la primera vez.

La pelinaranja besó la punta delicadamente y la chupó después, despacio fue metiéndoselo, como saboreándolo para ir abarcando todo lo que pudiese poco a poco, hasta tener una parte del pene dentro de su boca, movió un poco la lengua y con las manos se ocupó de estimular lo que no tenía dentro y acariciar los testículos, comenzó a mover la cabeza un poco de arriba hacia abajo mientras hacía sonidos guturales, por momentos dejaba de succionar para mirarlo y saborearse los labios. El muchacho estaba más que encantado porque el brillo de inocencia ahora estaba desapareciendo para dar paso a la mujer con la que se encontró la primera vez. Orihime dejó caer saliva sobre el miembro para lubricarlo y ahora con ambas manos comenzó a masturbarlo despacio, él gemía con éxtasis, arqueaba un poco la espalda y pedía que no se detuviera, así que la mujer volvió a comerlo, chupaba como la primera vez pero se detenía para lamerlo de arriba a abajo, jugaba con el orificio que tenía en la punta, de donde salió un poco de líquido que ella quitó con la lengua y volvió a la acción. Lo estaba estimulando por completo, lo acariciaba al mismo tiempo que continuaba dándole placer con la boca.

Orihime se detuvo y él se molestó un poco pero él comprendió que fue para hacer algo mejor. Ella se levantó y le dio la espalda, para comenzar a sentarse sobre aquel miembro erecto, Grimmjow se encargó de hacer a un lado la mojada prenda y guió su pene dentro de la candente entrada de la pelinaranja, ella se dejó caer despacio, sintiendo como la dureza entraba en ella, como abriéndola, logró acomodarse pero no tenía todo en ella pues sentía un poco de dolor pero no se preocupó por ello; él tenía aquella parte sensible pues anteriormente había sido sobrestimulado y sentir el calor de las paredes vaginales de la mujer lo hicieron volverse loco, por lo que no le importó ya nada, cubrió la boca de la mujer y con la otra la tomó por debajo de los senos. Iba a darle lo que pedía pero la silenció pues no quería atraer a alguien que los interrumpiera.

— Muévete— le ordenó al oído y ella asintió. Grimmjow podía sentir el calor no sólo en el punto en el que estaban conectados, sino que también lo sentía en su agarre, en el resto de la piel que estaba en contacto. Tenía aquella mujer a su merced.

Orihime movió la cadera despacio y de manera circular, cuidando de no lastimarse pues aquella posición la hacía tener todo su peso encima de él y la dureza de ese miembro apenas cabía en ella, continuó así por algunos momentos, gemía pero la mano sobre su boca le impedía hacer más ruido del que quería. Solamente se escuchaban los roncos gemidos del muchacho, los propios pero ahogados y el sonido característico del sexo. Estaba completamente mojada y aquello hacía que el pene del muchacho se deslizara dentro de ella ahora que había comenzado a moverse e arriba a abajo. La mano que anteriormente estaba en el torso, ahora jugaba con sus senos, tomaba uno para apretarlo o para acariziar el pezón; las manos de ella estaban sobre las piernas de él para evitar que su peso le ganara y para controlar los movimientos.

— Joder, estás tan apretada que no puedo creer que no seas virgen— le dijo Grimmjow al oído ante lo cual Orihime sintió un espasmo en su interior.

Iban a proseguir pero el elevador sonó en ese momento.

Ichigo había decidido luego de varios minutos a subir, entrar, dejar el carro de la compra y salir como si nada sin importarle si ella le hablaba o no.

Por la posición y el lugar en donde la mujer y el repartidor estaban, no podían ver quién había llegado pero el sonido de los pasos delataba de quién se trataba pues iban en dirección de la puerta de la vivienda de ella. Se quedaron quietos, pero al sentir el miembro duro sin moverse dentro, Orihime no pudo más y se removió un poco pues estaba casi alcanzando el orgasmo, se estimuló también el clítoris y siguió mientras Grimmjow estaba al borde del infarto, pero pese a la impresión, la erección no bajó púes la situación le parecía excitante. Ella estaba completamente extasiada, había olvidado el cuidar ser ensartada por completo pero ahora el dolor no le importaba, el miembro estaba todo dentro.

Escucharon el sonido de las llaves sonando para abrir el apartamento, casi abría pero de alguna manera, el pelinaranja se percató de que algo no andaba bien. Sintió que alguien estaba en las escaleras. Su trabajo lo había enseñado a ser así de perceptivo. Se encaminó hacia allá mientras metía una mano en el saco para sacar su arma favorita y encargarse de lo que estuviera allí ¿y si era un enemigo o un espía?.

Los que estaban en la escalera se habían quedado ahora sí quietos intentando controlar la respiración. El muchacho había percibido una mirada peligrosa del marido de la mujer que tenía ahora en brazos y si los descubría, no podía pasar de una simple pelea por Orihime, no iba a arriesgarse por ella aunque el sentir su cálido interior como ahora lo hacía dudar.

Ichigo subió el primer escalón de su piso para ver si había algo pero su teléfono vibró y se apresuró a contestar pues vio en la pantalla que se trataba de alguien sumamente importante.

— ¿Hermana?— preguntó.

Orihime se sorprendió por escucharlo, sabía que Ichigo tenía dos hermanas pequeñas pero no las llamaba así y ahora pensar en que tenía otra... ¿qué escondía? ¿sería realmente una hermana o una mujer que él consideraba como tal?

— Sí, sé que no debí de salir. Regreso de inmediato— dijo y colgó, olvidándose por completo de lo que iba a hacer, abrió su apartamento para dejar las cosas, cerró y bajó de nuevo en el elevador.

La pelinaranja se sintió todavía más engañada y lloró, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes de los engaños? porque sí, ahora ya daba por confirmado que su esposo la engañaba y que lo que hacía ella ahora era poner la balanza en equilibrio. Grimmjow la tomó por sorpresa al agarrarla de la cadera para seguir pues estaba más excitado todavía y continuaron como si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos.

Entonces ella ahora se permitió extasiarse con el muchacho. Comenzó a mover la cadera en distintas direcciones hasta por fin alcanzar el orgasmo, él se había corrido antes y ahora ella explotaba. No le importó si los vecinos la escucharon, dejó salir aquel sonoro gemido para deleite del repartidor. La mujer se levantó despacio, él todavía tenía más que dar y pensó que ahora ella lo dejaría allí pero no, lo abrazó y besó posesivamente, como él lo había hecho con ella aunque lloraba con tristeza pero no importaba, estaba este chico más dispuesto a consolarla.

Se levantaron así abrazados tal como estaban, él la cargó y la puso contra la pared, las piernas de ella estaban a sus lados y sus brazos se sujetaban de él por el cuello, volvió a penetarla mientras la sujetaba de los glúteos y ahora él era el que llevaba el control, Orihime sentía el miembro duro golpearla en el interior al mismo tiempo que sentía la fría pared en su espalda. Ambos gemían en volumen bajo, como si solamente ellos tuvieran derecho a escucharse.

Continuaron de nuevo hasta volver a experimentar aquella gloriosa sensación al culminar el acto. Él salió de la mujer, la besó una vez más para luego soltarla despacio y que bajara con cuidado. Las piernas de ella estaban temblorosas, resintiendo apenas aquella actividad.

Se acomodaron la ropa con normalidad luego de acabar.

— Se arruinaron tus entregas— comentó ella algo avergonzada.

— No importa, de todas formas no son tan importantes...

— Me llamo Orihime— dijo ella al terminar de bajarse la camiseta.

— Grimmjow— respondió él mirándola mientras sonreía abiertamente pues estaba completamente satisfecho.

En ese momento supieron que ya no había vuelta atrás y que habían decidido seguir un peligroso camino.

* * *

 _Notas del Autor: Cometí un error en el capítulo pasado con respecto a la distancia del trabajo de Ichigo pero ahora ya está corregido, por si lo notaron antes._

 _Saluti._


End file.
